


The Letter

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A seemingly small action may have large consequences in the end.
Kudos: 8





	The Letter

It is little enough that she does after all. The information that she learned would not matter to most. But her former mistress is not most people, and there is a reason that her memory is still cherished in Patience’s heart. Patience knows this, and it is because of this cherished memory, of the woman she once served, that she takes pen in hand and writes.

She does it without thinking the matter overly much. She is careful in her language. She is not a fool after all. The information must reach her lady as soon as possible. And yet there is no sign of haste in her words, simply the name of the ship and the date it will set sail and the route it will take and destination. All innocently laid out in an informal fashion, a bit of ladies’ gossip and nothing more. Nothing to fret over if one were to show the letter to anyone else.

The only bit of sentimentality she allows herself is at the end when the letter’s finished ( _yours respectfully, Patience Walker_ ) and she seals it. Then Patience presses her lips to the fold of the envelope. One brief breath of a kiss. A whisper of affection and safety she wants to send across the wide blue sea to the island where her lady now lives.

It is done then. She doesn’t know what will become of her letter, or the information it carries, in the end. But she likes to think it brings Lady Hamilton some peace and happiness, and a measure of justice. There is little enough of that to be found in the world, Patience knows. But her lady, her Miranda, deserves all of it. So she writes the letter and hopes it carries some hope of that, feeble as it is, over the sea.


End file.
